Autobiographys Clique Edition
by EndlessleyIntoxicated
Summary: Every clique character's autobiography: R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**The Autobiography of Kemp Hurley (Kemp is in bold and** _Derrick is in Italic.)_

**Okay first of all my name is Kemp Jay Hurley and-**

_Hold up a second. Kemp your middle name is Brandon. Where the hell did you get the name Jay? Come on what were you thinking? A bird? Oh and i am Derrick Sean Nathaniel Harrington,_

**Shut up Harrington. Okay so I was born in the wonderful 's pretty obvious.**

_He's telling the truth. I thought i would never live to see the day. I was Born here too!_

**Derrick shut the hell up, this is my auto-bibliography- not yours. IT Say's Kemp not Der-rick. Get the picture? Because if you don't then the picture must be pretty blurry.**

_Kemp my boy. This is an Autobiography not a Autobibliography. How can you get that mixed up?_

**Just ignore that. He is just Jealous.**

_Oh so now I'm a that? I'm hurt truly i am.  
& what am i jealous of?_

**Everything now shush. Just let me finish. I'll go crazy if i don't go crazy tonight.**

_Hurley that's a U2 song._

**What is? Ugh why am i even talking to you?**

_'I'll go crazy if i don't go crazy tonight' is a song by U2. Dude your so lame you say stuff that isn't even cool. It's always a song title._

**Derrick shut your trap or I'll shoot you with the 21 Gun's i have in my closet.**

_Kemp you did it again. 21 Guns is a Green Day song. & You don't have any guns._

**Okay on with me.I'm on the Tomahawks soccer team and I'm the best player and im the star of the soccer team.**

_Wait Wait Wait. Stop. Rewind. Okay now you! oh god you were not the best player I was and if you cut out Goalie then Cam was. Plus everyone know;s I'm the soccer star._

**Whatever everyone knows Chris Plovert aka Gay wad.  
No offense. Well he is to gentle. He's like that little bear that sell's fabric softener.**

_Why would you say ' No offense' obviously he is going to take offense to it. But your to gentle to.  
You and Plovert are like twins. && your a total softy, you turned all lovey Dovey. By who you may ask Two gigantic Humongous humungo bi-_

**Dude just get on with it.**

_Let me finish. Big,Huge, bignormous words. Kristen Gregory. May i say more?_

**No you may not say Derrick. Just spare me my life. But you may say one more word. Which is the word 'BYE.'**

_I don't spare anyones life, except Massie. uhm i mean Block. & I'm not going anywhere._

**Okay so, me and Kristen life each other alot and-**

_How do you know she likes you? The Perv of all Pervs? the Weirdo's of all Weirdos?  
the Jerk of all Jerks?_

**I'm feeling the love Derrick. Thank you. Thank you very much.**

_My Pleasure Bro._

**I was kidding. So now what should we talk about? hmm**

_How about how you changed everyone on the soccer teams grade by hacking in to the grading system._

**I never did that Derrick. What are you talking about? I think your going cookoo.**

_Dude you did do that. And i am not going Coo-Koo._

**NO! I didn't. What are you talking about.?**

_I'm talking about You. You hacked into Briarwood-Octavian Country Day high schools grading system & changed every-ones grade on the soccer team. But you were doing it because everyone was flunking except me,Plovert,Cam,Josh, and you._

**I didn't do that? what kind of person do you think i am?**

_Uh-mm the type of person who would do that._

**I would never do such a it!**

_Okay, well Todd Lyon's. You know him well he recorded you bragging to us, what you did. It's quiet entertaining really._

**Okay lets for get about it.**

_Yeah that's not so easy considering you costed us the PLAY-OFF's._

**Dude you know it would happen anyways because everyone but you,me,Josh, Cam and Plovert were flunking.**

_Kemp you don't realize what you did. YOU costed us THE PLAYOFF's. It's pretty simple to understand. If we went we went we would have won adn went to THE SOCCER TOURNAMENT._

**ARGGHH.**

_Calm your roll. Dude you need to learn self control. Now calm down before you turn into the Hulk or something._

**Im going to talk about my self now.**

_why?_

**Okay so you know Dylan right?**

_aka PIG_

**Exactly. Well she isn't you cup of tea, Trust me i went out with her.**

_Kemp are you like going to give us your point of view on everyone of out friends.?_

**Uh is Josh**

_Oh Boy!_

**So Josh , well he is not you average good guy.  
Obviously if he hangs with us, then he is not quote on quote 'Good Guy' end quote.  
Dude but Cam, he is a good guy.**

_No Cam is both. It's possible you know._

**Who cares. Now on to Massie.**

_okay?_

**So Massie, well Massie of course was and is the hottest gil in/at bad she's dating Landon the Great.**

_There is nothing great about him._

**I sense Jealousy.**

_I am not Jealous._

**Uh yeah you are. Just stop resisting it.**

_I'm not resisting it. The only thing I'm resisting here is punching you in the face._

**Whoa bro lets not get violent. Violence doesn't solve anything.**

_Okay then im going to hire someone and have them punch you for me. Or maybe kill you._

**That's still violence.**

_Fine i wont be violent. I will just cut all of your 'curly' hair off._

**NO! NO! NO! Not the beautiful golden locks.**

_Kemp your hair is brown NOT golden._

**It is an expression.**

_No an expression is when you make a happy face or when you frown._

**Derrick i might break my no violence rule and end up punching you in your supposedly perfect face.**

_Supposedly perfect? Ask everyone you know and they'll say it's perfect.  
I mean look at me, aren't I glowing?_

**D, don't ever say that again.**

_fag-get say what?_

**What?**

_what? wow Kemp. your gay. what next? Are you gonna start dating Zac Efron?_

**N-No!**

_Good because he is to good looking for you!_

**And you know this how?**

_Date Massie, then be quizzed on him. You'll pass i promise. Then you'll be comparing yourself to him everyday. It's quiet sad really._

**Um okay?**

_No, I'm not kidding, She talks about him 24/7. I dreamt about him 7 days in a row because of her._

**Dang man, 7 days in a row? What happened? I'm interested.**

_Well don't be because I'm not telling._

**Fine. Now Derrick.**

_I'm right here. I can say things my self._

**It's my point of view. Now shut your yap.**

_What ever you say prince fag alot._

**So Derrick. He is everything a girl could ask for. Athletic. Good looking. Popular. The list goes on and on. Guess where the list stops?**

_where?_

**The Block Residence.**

_uh no, it doesnt stop at all._

**whatever you say. So you may ask or say. 'Nothings wrong with him? he's oerfect. He's done nothing wrong.  
Except he has.**

_Don't say It!_

**Derrick Harrington, well he has jacked has principals car and drove it all the way to Mr. Stephen's house.  
Which is all the way in New Jersey. (They live in NYC) And once he set 3 pigs off into the school. It was funny because he put the number's 1,2 and 4 on a pig. On e number per pig. And the staff was running all over the school, trying to catch the pigs and looking for pig number was funny as hell. But this other time-**

_Thats enough !!!_

**This other time he pulled the fire another time he made-out with Massie in the principals this other time he hired someone to put pron on the vice principals computer.  
and-**

_Dude Kemp it is not called 'Talk about Everything Derrick Harrington has done-at BOCD'  
It's your move on to someone else._

**so demanding. Next is Cameron Fisher.  
Not much to say except he is awesome.**

_Kemp your a loser._

**Then next is Alicia Rivera. Second hottest girl at BOCD cool. Then there's my precious Kristen Gregory.**

_She's not yours._

**YET! Well she is perfect in every way. But i have to break her up with Dempsey.**

_Count Me Out!_

**Please Man!**

_Dude you just told people every bad thing I've done. well almost._

**Come on! Im sorry**

_FINE!! This is the last time._

**You got it.**

_Are you done with your autobiography yet??_

**um, No I still have one or three people for my Point of View.**

_well get on with it._

**Claire Lyons. Cam and Her are Perfect for and she is cool.**

_I agree with you._

**Landon hates him. Um-mm, he play football. Well he's star of the football team.  
To sum it all up... He is a Beta, to Alpha status.**

_Okay. But I'm ALPHA!_

**Uh-Huh. Last but not least... ME! One word I'm Awesome. I'm so Awesome.**

_Sure sure. what ever you say._

Well this is the end of Kemp Brandon Hurley's Autobiography. Am I Awesome or what?

_Yes Kemp your Awesome._

**Thank You. Well Peace**.

_Oh and I am an Amazing helper.  
Derrick Sean Nathaniel Harrington, IS AWESOME!!!_

**Stay tuned for more of Kemp Brandon Hurley.**

_DO-NT STAY TUNED. STOP LISTENING._

**No don't li-**

_PEACE DUDE_

* * *

**Stay tuned for more of the Autobiography Clique Edition.**

**REVIEW. Pwetty Pwease with ZAC EFRON awn top! YUM.**

**La La Love; Gabby**


	2. Plovert's Autobiography

**Plovert- BOLD **_Josh- Italic _Derrick- underline Kemp- [Kemp] Cam- *Cam*

**Sup my peeps, it's the one and only....... Chris Jake Plovert.**

_We know. But I am Josh Caleb Hotz and I'm the commentary for Plovert's autobiography._

**Okay Okay on with me..**

_Plovert you are so conceited._

**Conceited how?**

_I don't know but you are. Why do you want to talk about yourself rite away?_

**Becauseeee..... It's my A-U-T-O-B-I-O-G-R-A-P-H-Y!**

_Who cares-_

Yo yo yo what's up what's up what's up playah's.

**Derrick what are you doing here?**

I don't know actually but...... I am here to help Joshy-kins with the commentary-ma-gigy.

_Whatever dude._

**Okay I am a Sophomore at Briarwood-Octavian Country Day.**

Uh-huh sureee

**I am. Dude you know I am.**

_D' you know he's a sophomore. And don't call me Joshy-kins._

No shit sherlockk I am not dumb, it's called I don't give a shitt, It's veryy common.

**Derrick shut upp.**

Whatever you say bro, and Josh oyu really need to talk more, i am not the only one doing commentary.

_Maybe I don't want you to be here or sayy anything._

Ha you don't want me to be here? Gosh Josh you are really screwed up in the head. Who wouldn't want me there or here? whatever you get what I mean.

**HA-HA very funny Derrick. Not!. Dude.. Bro.. Playah, just tone it down a bit and be quiet.**

_Yeah, what Plovert said._

Josh shut the hell upp.

_Derrick shut the hell upp._

Dude get a freaking life and quit bothering/ruining other people's life.

_Bothering slash ruining how?_

Obviously you have not seen my life. Why don't you take a few minutes outta your dumb life and pay attention to someone elses.

[Kemp] What's up party people!

**Oh gosh not another person!**

[Kemp] Yes another person

**Kemp you are so freaking dumb and no one likes you!**

_J _**&**D:_Pointttt! _

[Kemp] Josh? Derrick? Uhmm when did you guys join the Pretty Committee? And when did you plan on telling us?

Kemp, Go shove it?

[Kemp] Where? and what?

A sock and shove it in your huge freaking mouth.

[Kemp] Touche Derrick

Kemp just shut up! Why don't you just go scope out some girls.

[Kemp]Because maybe I-

**DUDE THIS IS MY AUTOBIOGRAPHY. I HAVE BARLEY SAID ANY THING ABOUT MYSELF.**

_What's with the yelling?_

**I told you, I barley said anything about myself. It's my autobiography. Now shushh.**

Fine whatever you say.

**I was born on September 4****th**** 1993 in West Chester, New York.**

No duh Plovert everyone knows that. Everyone has lived here there whole entire life. Well not everyone, but it's pretty darn close.

_Yup_

[Kemp] Josh you finally talk aftera while and all you say is 'yup'. You're just like a girl.

_No I am not._

[Kemp]Yes you are. Girls always say as little words as possible.

Is that your theory Kemp?

[Kemp] Yeah actually it is Derrick.

Well that is the lamest theory I have ever heard of, actually it's the only gayest theory i have heard.

[Kemp] Derrick just hush.

OMG Blah Blah Blah. That's how you sound Kemp.

_You guys can you stop?_

Yeah! After I kill Kemp.

[Kemp] Derrick why the heck did you punch me in the face?

Because it's as close as i can get to killing you.

[Kemp] You are so gayy.

Just because I punched you doesn't mean you can KICK me. Dude it flippin hurts. Dumbass i might be outta the rest of the soccer season because of you.

[Kemp] Even better! Then i will be the soccer star.

**In your dreams Kemp.**

_You guys need to stop with the fighting._

Whatever man.

*Cam* Hey whats upp guys?

_J _**& P: **_**Cam?**_

*Cam* who else is there?

I don't know.

**Okay, can we please move on to me.**

_J,_C,K,D: _Yeah._

**Thank you. Soo uhm I am currently dating Dylan.**

[Kemp] The pig? But why?

**Don't call her that & I am dating her because, I LIKE HER.**

Dude Kemp I think you must have kicked hard enough to hurt my knee cap.

_Kemp why do you have to be so dumb?_

*Cam* wait Kemp you kicked Derrick?

[Kemp] he was annoying me.

_Sooo? Derrick is the star player & the best goalie._

_*_Cam* Oh god Kemp, He is going to be out for the season.

**This is my autobiography & you guys are suppose to be the commentary for me.**

_But Derrick is hurt._

Dude im fine, it's just bruised.

*Cam* Okay, but Kemp that's not cool.

**Dude i barley have anytime now. We have to end it now. Thanks alot.**

Your welcome.

*Cam* Yeah your welcome.

[Kemp] Your welcome bro.

_Yeah what they said._

**UGH I hate you guys.**

Sure yah do.

**Shut up Derrick. Well thank you for tuning in for my autobiography. Not even a autobiography because of you morons. But later.**

[Kemp] Peace

_Out_

***Cam*** My

BYEEE.

[Kemp] D' you were suppose to say 'Peeps' NOT bye.

I like to be different.

**Whatever. Well bye everyone.**

*Cam* Your so dumb Plovert.

[Kemp] Nope he's Gayyy.

**Kemp I swear IM GOING TO KILL YOU R-**

**&&&**

**Review. The first person to review get's to pick who's autobiography I do next. The second reviewer get's to choose the person who does commentary.**

**XOXOX,**

**Gabby**


	3. Cam's Autobiography

**Going to try to update all of my stories. :)  
Now to the new chapter.**

* * *

BOLD - Cam

Italic - Massie

* - Derrick

**The is the Autobiography of Cameron Fisher.**

_And it is Massie Block as his commentary._

**Massie...**

_What Cam? I'm the commentary. and that means i can comment._

**Whatever, just cool it.**

_Sure?_

**Okay so, Here are some things you may or may not know about me...****  
1. I got held back, so yes i have my license.**

_Whoa! So this means i can catch a ride with you anytime?_

**no.  
2.I used to wear glasses. But i dont wear contacts.**

_Ohkay. hmm. number three. Cam plays a Guitar._

**What?**

_Yup he plays a guitar_

**No i don't**

_uh yeah ya do._

**No**

_yeah_

**How in the world are you going to tell me something about my own life?**

_Because its true  
_

**.!**

_OKay its not._

**Why were you lieing?**

_I just wanted to be apart of your little Share & Tell._

**Well i don't care. number 3! ****  
I kissed Massie at the Auction is 7th grade.**

_*cough* Mistake_

**I heard that.**

_You were meant to._

**Number 4.  
I used to be a Boy Scout.**

_Really? man that's news for me. haha._

**Uh huh good for you.**

_Cam your a loser._

**Thanks Captain Obvious.**

* Sup Dog!

_Ew. Derrick im cams not a dog you are._

* Massie shut up for once.

_Derrick act like a normal person. For once._

**You guys, just zip it.**

_Yeah Derrick zip it ._

* You too Godzilla.

_Shut up you- you butt-shaking-dumb-Golden-retriever-loser._

* Aha. nice come back.

_Yeah one thats true._

**Okay im just going to move on.  
Number 5. I was born in Texas.**

* Then wheres your little accent?

**I dont have one.**

_Sure you do. Well you do when you say "Y'all"_

__

its pretty funny

* Yeah it is.

**Ooo, massie and Derrick agreeing with each other. has the world come to its senses?**

_Whatever_

**OKay. number 6. Harris used to be a male cheerleader.**

_Uhmm... You know this is an Autobiography about you right?_

**Yeah**

_Then why share stuff about Harris?_

**Because he's related to me. SO im linked to him and its linked to my autobiography.**

* Cam....... You always try or find a way to make things make sense.

**Yeah its called brains.**

_No its called Cam is stupid.  
_

* haha. Good one Massie.

**You guys are stupid.**

_No Cam that's you. no move on with you little autobiography._

**Fine! number 7. I like Th****e Show Ben 10.**

* Ohhh so that explains the shirts.

**What shirts?**

* The ones you have in your closet.

**How do you know about them?**

* Duh! I've been in your house.

_Well i like Ben 11._

**Massie that's not even a show.**

_I know. It goes to show that its a stupid show and its not real._

**Im done. Goodness Gracious.**

* Okay. Well See Ya.

_Yeah. Byee-yee_

**That was my lame Autobiography.  
Cameron Lucas Fisher is out.**

* * *

**That was it.  
Its not long tho.  
Bye**

**LoveYa**

**Gabby :)**


End file.
